


Persona - The Idols

by RukiaUniverse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Persona Series, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, One shot?, nico is a persona protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: Idols all around Japan are being struck with 'idol fever,' leading to all groups afflicted with it to be disbanded. This is a job perfect for super idol Nico Yazawa to solve!
Kudos: 8





	Persona - The Idols

Nico is seventeen, one of the oldest members of µ's, yet the one who looks the most like a child. Nozomi is older than her by a little, but is definitely not the most mature. Very childish, in fact. Either Eli, Umi, or Maki fill that role. Honoka has this god-like vigor that she also didn’t have. In their group, everyone else seemed to have some amazing quality...but what was special about her?

  
She knew her stuff about idols, but Hanayo can also do that. In Nico’s own words, not as great as hers, but very formidable. There’s no use dwelling on it too much, though. 

  
µ's, Aqours, and eventually the Nijigasaki School Idol Club collaborate with each other. It’s certainly a big event, as all three of the groups have a big following. Especially µ's, the rival group to the first group to win the Love Live competition, A-RISE. Honoka’s seemingly endless charisma was a force to be reckoned with, for sure. Chika’s was also terrifyingly strong. Together the two leaders were unstoppable.

  
But, something else is going on.

  
There was something taking a hold on the idol world. Some sort of ‘idol fever’ as the fans deemed it. Various groups around Japan were dropping out or straight splitting up due to members gaining some unknown illness. It was certainly fishy, since idols were the only ones getting it.

  
Especially because it was mainly newcomers, the ones up and coming in popularity. Nico thought it was strange, as that was a strange target criteria. Someone was singling out and eliminating them one by one, and she had to figure it out. Obviously someone who didn’t like the success of idols. Eventually, the ‘idol fever’ had spread to one of their own...

  
The leader of Aqours was rapidly losing that vigour she had, which would be very detrimental to the group. They all wondered what was going on behind the scenes, as Chika didn’t show any signs like this before. It was almost like a sign of sickness. Perhaps it was what was striking the other idols.

  
On the same day that it started, Nico drifted off into sleep. She was expecting to see a large crowd fawning over her greatness. This type of fame was expected of the best idol in the galaxy, so she had to emulate it in her dreams, as per usual. No, this time it was way weirder. Creepier, too.

  
She observed her surroundings. The room she was in looked exactly like the way the club room was before. Back when those girls skipped out on her and quit the Idol Study Club, which left her alone in the club, closed off from the rest of the school. Various boxes piled up around the place, her posters of different idol groups still there. The more she looked though, it was different.

  
For starters, the room had this strange blue color to it. The table that was usually in the center of the room had a big chair at the end of it, and her computer was gone. Nico blinked, rubbing her eyes.

  
“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” A voice said to her. She looked back to the chair, where an old man with a long nose was sitting.

  
“...What the hell?”

…

Nico hardly paid any attention to what the man said. She was very distracted by the guy’s nose, only nodding along. But, she did get a gist of things. Apparently she had signed some contract and now was a guest to the place, which was between realities or something like that. There was something going on, and she had to figure it out and put a stop to it. The old guy, Igor, was also accompanied by an attendant, but she didn’t pay that much attention to them, because his nose was at the height of her attention.

  
As proof of her not going insane, when she woke up, there was a pair of glasses next to her. Igor had also mentioned something about “the ability to see the truth”, so she started to wear them. 

  
She also briefly heard “wild card”, which she assumed was something important. Why did it have to be her? Honoka was the one who brought µ's together, despite all of their differences. She even reigned in Eli of all people, the most stuck up person in the world. Nico wasn’t exactly the smartest apple in the bunch (to be honest, neither was Honoka), but she was the greatest idol ever. She supposed she could spare them her time and solve this mystery. 

  
One thing she did remember was him saying that someone close to their group was the cause of this. Who could it be?

…

“I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about.” 

  
“Are you sure, Shioriko?” Nico questioned Nijigasaki’s student council president. She was first on the suspect list. “You know, that sounds very suspicious.”

  
“Goodbye, Nico.” Shioriko walked away, leaving her there. Even her reply was almost immediate...the senior idol sulked. Next to her, Maki sighed, already tired of her antics. Right after school, she had demanded that the younger girl come with her to run errands. 

  
“Why do I have to be here? Don’t you have any other friends?” The super idol pushed up her glasses, the sunlight giving it a flare.

  
“Nope.” Maki facepalmed. For those two to be considered even friends was a long shot. They fought all the time, constantly at odds with each other. “This investigation is really important, Maki! We need to make sure who’s behind this idol fever.” She proclaimed.

  
“It’s not that serious. Plus, why did you ask Eli if she was behind it? It’s definitely not her!”

  
“I have to check every single place. You never know!” Nico defended herself. “While you don’t think it’s serious, I do. Chika is really valuable as a person and we have to make sure she’ll be okay.” She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but it was ignored. The idol will check it later. But first, she has to wait for her time with Maki to be over.

…

Nico had to head back to the school because she forgot some of her notebooks in the club room. She decided to check her phone, and came across a strange app that had been installed without her knowledge. It was red and black, and had an eye in the middle. Instead of deleting it, she decided to press a few buttons on it.

  
“Beginning Navigation.” An automated voice said. She blinked. What did that mean? The idol shook her head, and looked back at where she was going. Nico expected to see the school, but she was met with a different sight instead. In place of the school was a huge castle. It was huge, bigger than the school itself. 

  
“...The hell did I get myself into?” She asked herself. Oh well. It’d be more interesting to explore the place itself. Without any more questions, Nico went into the towering place. Looking around, it was empty. Aside from the huge paintings of Honoka’s likeliness everywhere. 

  
_Wow._

  
_...And also other paintings of the members of µ's…_

  
_She found herself staring at one of her own, before continuing on._

  
“Okay. Now I’m confused. What’s really going on?” She somehow knew her way around the place. She wondered if it was intuition or the glasses. After all, Igor did tell her that they would help her see the truth.

  
Soon, she made it to the top floor, where she heard voices from.

  
“Lord Kousaka, I hope my act pleased you.” Nico peaked from around the corner, watching what’s going on. Chika, wearing a jester’s outfit, was kneeling before the leader of µ's, who was sitting on a throne.

  
“While it was indeed entertaining, it was not pleasing. Once I get back from my meeting, I’ll allow you to try again.” ‘Honoka’ responded, getting up and leaving the room.

  
“That idiot does not talk that way.” She muttered, coming out from where she was. “So, Chika, what’s with the weird outfit?” 

  
The leader of Aqours turned around, and was shocked at her appearance. ‘Chika’ bowed down in front of her.

  
“Lord Yazawa! We weren’t expecting your presence today. What brings you here so suddenly?” She said, after spewing out a bunch of apologies. With a closer look, Nico noticed that instead of her eye color being red, they were yellow. Strange. That aside, she thought about playing along a bit. Who knew how soon that fake Honoka would be back…

  
_Nico was certain that the fancy speaking Honoka was not the real one._

  
“No particular reason. I just wanted to stop by.”

  
“You know Lord Kousaka doesn’t like it when you keep showing up randomly like this.” Ah, so the ‘Lord Yazawa’ frequently does this...nice catch.

  
“Wait a minute...Is that me? I thought I was me!” A voice behind them said, gaining both of their attention. Nico knew that voice from anywhere, so she just slowly backed up.

  
“You know what, it’s my time to go anyway! I’ll leave you guys to it.” The super idol ran straight past Chika, hiding behind a pillar as fast as she could. It would be best for her to stay out of that conversation…

  
_It would be best for her to watch instead._

  
The jester stood up, and faced the one who looked just like her. The idol did not like how she looked, almost shuddering in her presence. Though, that might be because she’s sick.

  
“Shouldn’t you be in uniform? There are no days off when it comes to serving Lord Kousaka and her allies.” She told her.

  
“I don’t serve them. They’re just my friends.”

  
“How are they your friends? You’re beneath them, far below their level. While µ's achieves greatness, Aqours had met nothing but failure. No votes, no applicants. Uranahoshi doesn’t deserve to have something like you representing them.” ‘Chika’ continued, smirking. “Aqours would also be better off without you. After all, who would want such a useless leader?”

  
“...I am not useless.” Was all she could say back. 

  
“Of course you think that. It’s far from the truth, though. Everyone else is so amazing, yet you’re the one who stands out. Not even the normal one, way beneath that. Chika Takami, supposed to live up to Lord Kousaka’s standard, but can’t even breathe in her presence. She’s the greatest idol to ever live, inspiring everyone she comes across. But what do I do?” Nico’s brows furrowed. “I just sit around, letting everyone else do my job for me. Honestly, Aqours should give up. We’ll never be as good as them.”

  
_Is this really how she thinks?_

  
“No! That’s not true!” Chika exclaimed, tired of hearing this from herself. “You’re not me!” That faint aura around the other one started growing, and she let out a dark chuckle.

  
“I have a good feeling she shouldn't have said that.” Nico sighed, then going out next to Chika. “Stand behind me.”

  
“I’m gonna take her on myself.” She replied, as her counterpart was enveloped in darkness. 

  
“You don’t know what you’re doing. I’ll handle it. Besides…” The senior looked at her start to have a coughing fit. “You’re still sick.” 

…

Once it was cleared, Chika’s other self was about twice their size. In replacement of her jester hat, she now had two separate heads. One of them had 0 branded on a mask, the other 98. It was also on her clothing as well.

  
“I am a shadow. The true self.” Shadow Chika said. Nico hadn’t fought any of these ‘shadows’ before, so this was kind of nerve wracking. 

  
"I am thou, thou art I, ho. The time has come, heee hooo!" A voice in her head told her. “I'm gonna be-hee your persona, ho! Nice to mee-hee-t you, ho!" She lifted up her hand, a card appearing above it. Suddenly, she knew what to do.

  
“Persona!” Nico called out, crushing the card. Behind her appeared a tiny being, it was black and had a purple hat. Well, the proportions were tiny, he was actually bigger than the idol herself.

  
“Ah! What the heck is that?!” Chika shouted at first. Then, she got a closer look at it. “...it’s actually kind of cute, in a weird way.” 

  
“This is Black Frost. My persona, I guess. Anyway, you need to get out of here, now!” She commanded, as Shadow Chika brought down her fist, separating the two. Both her and her persona jumped out of the way. Still in the air, she tried attacking the enemy. “Go!”

  
“Hee hoo!” It spun in a circle, then shot ice at her. It froze her arm completely, then went straight towards the wall, encasing it in ice as well. Nico landed on the ground, smiling.

  
“Wow, this is actually kind of fun.” Chika stared in awe at the display of power.

  
“Don’t think you’ve won yet!” The shadow growled out, using her other arm to send a blast of fire towards the idol. She raised her arms to defend herself against it, but Black Frost got infront of her and deflected it back. Shadow Chika broke out of the ice to escape the flames, melting the rest. Nico ran after her, the persona following close behind.

  
“Huh, interesting. Do it again!” Now with the two being closer, she had an easier shot at landing her attack. The girl was pretty confident in her ability, now that she knew she could repel fire. With a swift motion, Black Frost completely froze Shadow Chika, and hit her head on. 

  
Letting out a cry of pain, she slowly faded out, turning back into her original form. Chika slowly approached her while she was struggling to get back up.

  
“I think I understand now. Me feeling like I’m beneath everyone else, and that there’s nothing exceptional about me...You’re a part of me.” Her shadow self nodded in agreement. 

  
_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest._

…

  
Chika accepted her true self, which turned into her own persona. The next day, she overcame the idol fever, and returned to leading Aqours. Anytime anyone came down with it, before their group would disappear, Nico would help them out. Would they figure out? No. This was certainly a strong power to have.

  
When she returned to the Velvet Room one day, she actually paid attention. The attendant there looked really similar to Dia, for some reason. But she learned how to fuse personas, the ones she collected from going through people’s palaces. Her and Black Frost became good companions. 

  
One time, she had to go up to Eli and ask her about her secret business. 

  
“Look, Eli. Every third year knows that you have a huge toy weapon collection that you sell. Just help me pick out one.” She cornered her. The student council president shrugged.

  
“Fine. Just don’t tell everyone else.”

  
“Gotcha.”

  
Nico also gained other important things as well, such as smarts. While that was far from her concerns, it was pretty useful to have. It certainly got some people’s attention, since she never cared about that stuff. Like when she was studying with Rin.

  
“So where did you get so smart from?” She questioned, trying to distract herself from anything but the textbook. Nico pushed her glasses up her nose, which she got a habit of doing.

  
“I have no idea.”

  
“It has to be from those glasses!”

  
“Sure. Now, tell me what this is here…”

  
Building stronger relationships with her friends, what Igor calls ‘confidants’, helped her out when going through dungeons. The team that she had slowly grew and grew, and they all were perfect allies. As time went on, she often wondered who was behind the ‘idol fever.’ While she thought her initial idea of it being one of the student council presidents was perfect, they were far from the truth. In one meeting with her group, they closed in on what they thought was impossible…

  
...A-RISE.


End file.
